Maybe We're Not Meant to Be
by Don't.Try.To.UnderStand
Summary: Sasuke has trouble expressing his feelings for Naruto, He wants to say what he feels but he's scared. Then he starts to doubt his relationship with Him. But then it turns out, that Sasuke realised, that somethings, are Not meant to Be. SongFic.


Sasuke... x ...Naruto. Hurt/Comfort. SongFic.  
Not Meant to Be - Theory Of a DeadMan.

Disclaimer.;-

I do not Own Naruto. .... Or any of the Characters.

I do not own the song.

I only own what you are actually reading.

Have fun.

_**Not Meant To Be - Theory Of A DeadMan.**_

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry,_

_It's never enough to say I care,_

_But I'm caught between what you_

_Wanted from me, and knowing_

_If I give that to ya,_

_I might just disappear._

**I stare hopelessly at your turned away head...**

**I can't say what's on my mind, I can't show you what I think about you... All of these years of hate has clouded up my emotions, I can't break free from the bonds that keep me tangled up... Tangled up in my Worthless Life. **

**I know you want me to tell you what I feel, **

**I want you to know that my cold Heart beats and thaws when I see you everyday,**

**That happy face, **

**Is just like the sun appears again after months of darkness in my Life...**

**But nothing like that comes out of my mouth... **

**I'm scared... **

**If it does... I might just lose myself to you.**

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_Oh, it's like,_

_One step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I can't change your mind, _

**I'm sorry, I see you trying everyday to be better than me, trying to exceed me, but Nobody wins, When everyone's losing, I hope that you can understand that...**

**I keep on telling myself that I'll tell you what I think...**

**But it's always like One step forwards... and I take two steps back... **

**You getting impatient, I know... **

**I can't get myself to to you, **

**I'm sorry that your mad at me... I'm sorry... But Sorry is never enough.... **

**I know... I don't want to do anything else.. **

**I see your dead-set mind in front of me, I know I can't change it to go after another person, I can't seem to keep up with you, It's like you're always one step forward and I'm two steps back...**

_Oh, it's like_

_Trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

**I keep on getting caught by you, I can't seem to escape, I'm stucked into a dead end in which I can't get out of. **

**I can never seem to be able to fullfill your wants, You stand there, You blonde hair blowing softly in the wind, You face turned away from me... I know what you want but I can't give it to you and it's hurting me to know that, that is true... **

**It's killing me.... **

**And I'm starting to realise something that I haven't realised before...**

**That maybe you and me... **

**Maybe we're not meant to be...**

_It's never enough to say I love you_

_No, it's never enough to say I try_

_It's hard to believe that's there's_

_No way out for you and me_

_And it seems to be, _

_The story of our life_

**I'm sorry I can't say what you want to hear... **

**tell you every single day that I'll be there every single day, not that you believe me... **

**I can't say that I try... **

**Because I do harder than that.... **

**It's finally hit me like a massive boulder, that, Maybe we're not meant to me... and I know it's hard to believe... but it's a dead end... **

**There is no way out for you and me... **

**The blonde and the Raven. **

**This is my fault and I'm sorry again, I can't seem to open up and accept my past... I agree with you... I can't do anything without moving on from my past... but that's my Worthless Life, You don't need to worry about it. **

**This is the Story of my life... The story of our life... Always together... But Always too far apart.**

_There's still time to turn this around_

_Should we be building this up_

_Instead of tearing it down_

_But I keep thinking_

_Maybe it's too late._

**What am I doing... **

**What am I saying... **

**I know I'm a coward... **

**I know that I'm a pussy. **

**I can't stand up for myself. **

**I'm breaking everything that we held dear... **

**Why am I so stupid... **

**I should hold onto the limited time that we have left.... **

**That I should keep us together for as long as we can, but I was stupid and Naive. **

**I'm tearing down everything. **

**I'm breaking the light. **

**I should stop it, I should just leave, would that be better? **

**Because now I think.... **

**Maybe it's too late again fro us to rebuild. **

**It's too late to whisper... I love you. **

_It's like one step forward, _

_And two steps back, _

_No matter what I do_

_You're always mad, _

_And I, Baby I'm sorry to see, _

_Maybe that we're not meant to be...._

**I can never catch up to you...  
I can never reach your expectations of me...  
I can never be the person you want me to be...**

**All I can say is that Maybe.... We were never meant to be....**

**I love you Naruto. **


End file.
